Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Rock
The Story lin ﻿ In a world where a beast has risen and remove rock from the world, the Demigod of Rock grabs his battle guitar Axe and fights the beast... suddenly with one blow to the chest, the demigod is sent sliding on ground away from the beast, with his guitar lost and trapped in the cave of rush, he is defenceless and defeated and put into a cage, trapped, and lonely, he only has a little power left, so used that power to call out to the warriors to help and save them. What happens to the warriors ﻿ As all the warriors in normal form hears the demigod of rock's call to them, they all must prove themselfs worthy and be able to transform into warriors with great power... when all 8 rockers has been transformed, they must head out to the lava mountains, suddely they find themselfs ready to rock and defeat the beast, as they get together into two bands, they both work together to fight the beast, then after they all weaken the beast, they beast wakes up and finds out the demigod is being broken out of the cage, with the axe found by the warriors and in the demigod's hands... all must work together with all 8 powers combined, and help the demigod defeat he beast... as the beast is defeated, the demigod will let you call yourselfs real warriors, and let you rock on his gutair, you will unlock all of the hardest songs after that and live and let rock. Quest Track List 1. Johnny Naplam. Black Rain - Soundgarden Cherry Bomb - The Runaways Motivation - Sum 41 Re-Ignition (Live) - Bad Brains Self Esteem - The Offspring Theme From Spiderman - The Ramones (Encore) We're Not Gonna Take It - Twisted Sister What Do I Get? - Buzzcocks 2. Echo Tesla Again - Flyleaf Bleed It Out - Linkin Park Get Free - The Vines I Know What I Am - Band Of Skulls Lasso - Pheonix Machinehead - Bush Slow Hands - Interpol Tick Tick Boom - The Hives Uprising - Muse (Encore) Wish - Nice Inch Nails 3. Judy Nails Been Caught Stealing - Jane's Addiction (Encore) Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen Fascination Street - The Cure Graduate - Third Eye Blind How You Remind Me - Nickelback Interstate Love Song - Stone Temple Pilots Losing My Religion - R.E.M. No Way Back - Foo Fighters Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes Tones Of Home - Blind Melon 4. Austin Tejas Burnin' For You - Blue Oyster Cult Children Of The Grave - Black Sabbath (Encore) Cryin' - Aerosmith Fortunate Son - Creedence Clearwater Revival Free Ride - Edgar Winter Listen To Her Heart - Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers Lunatic Fringe - Red Rider Money For Nothing - Dire Straits Rockin' In The Free World - Neil Young Stray Cat Blues - The Rolling Stones 5. Legendary Guitar Stage 2112 Pt. 1 - Overture - Rush 2112 Pt. 2 - The Temples Of Syrinx - Rush 2112 Pt. 3 - Discovery - Rush 2112 Pt. 4 - Presentation - Rush 2112 Pt. 5 - Oracle: The Dream - Rush 2112 Pt. 6 - Solioquy - Rush 2112 Pt. 7 - Grand Finale - Rush 6. Pandora Bodies - Drowning Pool (Encore) Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy The Feel Good Drag - Amberlin I'm Not Okay (I Promise) - My Chemical Romance It's Only Another Parsec... - RX Bandits The Outsider - A Perfect Circle Savior - Rise Against Suffocated - Orianthi There's No Secrets This Year - Silversun Pickups 7. Lars Umlaut Bloodlines - Dethklok Calling - Strung Out Dancing Through Sunday - AFI Hard To See - Five Finger Death Punch I'm Broken - Pantera Paranoid (Live) - Metallica & Ozzy Osbourne (Encore) Psychosocial - Slipknot Ravenous - Atreyu Ties That Bind - Alter Bridge Waidmanns Heil - Rammstein 8. Casey Lynch Aqualung - Jethro Tull Call Me The Breeze (Live) - Lynyrd Skynyrd Feels Like The First Time - Foreigner Love Gun - Kiss Move It On Over (Live) - George Thorogood & The Destroyers No More Mr. Nice Guy - Alice Cooper Renegade - Styx (Encore) Scumbag Blues - Them Crooked Vultures Sharp Dressed Man (Live) - ZZ Top 9. Axel Steel Bat Country - Avenged Sevenfold (Encore) Burn - Deep Purple Ghost - Slash Ft. Ian Astbury Indians - Anthrax Jet City Woman - Queensryche Modern Day Cowboy - Tesla Pour Some Sugar On Me (Live) - Def Leppard (You Can Still) Rock In America - Night Ranger Unskinny Bop - Poison 10. Battle With The Beast Holy Wars... The Punishment Due - Megadeth Sudden Death - Megadeth This Day We Fight - Megadeth 11. Demi-God Of Rock Black Widow Of La Porte - John 5 and Jim Root (Final Encore) Chemical Warfare - Slayer Deadfall - Snot Fury Of The Storm - Dragonforce If You Want Peace... Prepare For War - Children Of Bodom Nemesis - Arch Enemy Setting Fire To Sleeping Giants - The Dillinger Escape Plan Sleeping (Vault Version) - Steve Vai Downloadable Track List PACK NAME: Telephantasm Hunted Down Hands All Over Outshined Rusty Cage Birth Ritual Black Hole Sun Spoonman My Wave Fell On Black Days Burden In My Hand Blow Up The Outside World (All by Soundgarden) PACK NAME: Rocktober﻿ Track Pack The Infection - Disturbed Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) - My Chemical Romance Resistance - Muse PACK NAME: A Thousand Suns Blackout Burning In The Skies The Catalyst The Messenger Waiting For The End Wretches And Kings (All by Linkin Park) PACK NAME: Rocky Horror Picture Show Track Pack Hot Patootie Sweet Transvestite Time Warp PACK NAME: Guitar Hero: Warriors Of Rock Pack 01 Tom Sawyer - Rush Red Barchetta - Rush Limelight - Rush Love Song - Tesla Poison - Alice Cooper Elected - Alice Cooper We're All Gonna Die - Slash (With Iggy Pop) Nothing To Say - Slash (With M. Shadows) Watch This - Slash (With Dave Grohl and Duff McKagan Talk Dirty To Me - Poison PACK NAME: My Chemical Romance Track Pack Teenagers Bulletproof Heart Welcome To The Black Parade Helena (All by My Chemical Romance) PACK NAME: 90's Track Pack Name - Goo Goo Dolls Real World - Matchbook Twenty What's The Frequency, Kenneth? - R.E.M. Sex And Candy - Marcy Playground Plowed - Sponge PACK NAME: KISS-mas Track Pack Detroit Rock Band Calling Dr. Love Rock And Roll All Night (All by KISS) PACK NAME: January Mega Pack We've Got A Situation Here - The Damned Things 2nd Sucks - A Day To Remember All I Want - A Day To Remember Downfall Of Us All - A Day To Remember Closer - Nine Inch Nails The Hand That Feels - Nine Inch Nails Head Like A Hole - Nine Inch Nails Buried Myself Alive - The Used Rescue Me - Hawthorne Heights Wings Of A Butterfly - HIM PACK NAME: February Mega Pack Parade Of The Dead - Black Label Society Crazy Horse - Black Label Society Black Sunday - Black Label Society Blooddrunk - Children Of Bodom Living Dead Beat - Children Of Bodom Was It Worth It - Children Of Bodom World On Fire - Firewind Get Your Gunn - Marilyn Manson Coma White - Marilyn Manson PACK NAME: Modern Rock Mega Pack Always - Saliva Little Sister - Queens Of The Stone Age Psycho - Puddle Of Mudd Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades - Brand New Headstrong - Trapt She's A Genius - Jet Hands Open - Snow Patrol Sorrow - Bad Religion Supermassive Black Hole - Muse PACK NAME:Middle Class Rut Track Pack New Low Lifelong Dayshift Sad To Know (All by Middle Class Rut) PACK NAME: Emo Edge Track Pack Ignorance - Paramore That's What You Get - Paramore Across 5 Oceans - Madina Lake Hey Superstar - Madina Lake PACK NAME: Darkest Hour Track Pack Savor The Kill Beyond The Life You Know Doomsayer (All by Darkest Hour) GH Studio Custom tracks Barren Mountain Tachophobia Moonlit Twisted Bach Melody Pwnaphone Brandsburg Choppen Revolution Deluge of Fire Hairspray Sunset Quatrain 11 Mohawk Miricale Paint the Fires Points of Oak Stink of the B Raving Mad Feed Forward